


A Rocky Road

by IStoleYourLove



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Heartbreak, Nightmares, OTP Feels, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStoleYourLove/pseuds/IStoleYourLove
Summary: This is the saddest story you will ever read. Like if you cry every time. 1 like = 1 prayer.





	A Rocky Road

"Roxanne, how could you?" Chris cried. There she stood, blocking him from his destination.

"Roxy, please move. I don't want to have to hurt you." But not a word in response. Chris began to tear up a little. He didn't want to hurt his beloved but she was blocking the way. 

"Please, I don't want to have to do this!" Chris pleaded, all masculinity draining with the tears from his eyes. 

She stood there, unwavering. Not a single plea was noticed. She had to stand her ground. 

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I have to do this." He sniffled. He sprinted full force into her. There was a bit of a stumble but she stood firm.

He shoved and shoved but alas, Roxanne remained. 

"Please forgive me..." Chris whimpered. He clobbered her- punched her over and over again until finally, she gave way. Falling into a lake of fire. 

He collapsed to ground and sobbed. "Why Roxanne?" Chris wailed, cursing the sky. 

...

He jerked awake, drenched in sweat. Was it all just a dream??? He looked over to see his beloved Roxanne on her half of the bed.

"I like that boulder," he began. "That is a nice boulder." 

He leaned over the rocky surface and smooched a crudely drawn on face before drifting back to sleep. 

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a joke. I heard Boulderfield was a thing and couldn't find any stories about it. I wrote this in about ten minutes so it's a bit sloppy. Regardless, I hope you got a little laugh out of it! 
> 
> I'm currently working on two fics right now (they're serious ones)  
> One is of Connor from Detroit Become  
> Human and the other is of Leon from Resident Evil. So stay tuned for those! 
> 
> Bless


End file.
